Vyond Pictures
Editing supported by Goanimate NOTE: This is a dream logo, you cannot see it in real life! Background: GoAnimate Pictures was a movie company making movies made by GoAnimate. It was founded in 1912 and was headquarted in San Diego, CA. They did not have a logo until 1994, when they released their first movie, Sara. Since the release of The Brian Movie, they now started to make their own TV shows in 2006. In late 1993, the producer of Sara, David Gorine, created the famous GoAnimate characters that GoAnimate Pictures used from the 90s, half of the 2010's, and 2013 to the present day. Gorine named the characters Eric, Brian, Kate and Mrs. Read by the time the characters were created. Some people think of looking at Comedy World characters, which has the same design. The characters were voiced by David Gorine and Sara Goldberg (former talent coordinator of Disney's Phineas and Ferb, BTW, that show airs on Go!Kids.) in pre-2010, then Louis Beckler and Jackie Breddinsch in 2010-2013, and finally, Mike Brandon and Sarah Runoome in 2013 to the present day. The characters even have their own show called Comedy World, on The Go!Animate Channel. The cute little ditty from logo 4 is so popular that it's used in logos after logo 4. It is known as "Eric's Ditty". GoAnimate Pictures (First Era) 1st Logo (1994-2000) Logo: We see, on a black background, the Night Vision Goggles effect. It then disappears, and then Eric, Brian, Kate and Mrs. Read slide from all 4 sides of the screen. Then Eric slides in, followed by Brian, Kate, and Mrs. Read. Then we see them dancing in the center of screen, with GOANIMATE PICTURES above them, and a byline below them as well. Bylines: *(1994-1996) A News Corporation Company *(1996-2000) A Tori Net Company Variants: *There is another version where the effect and the 4 characters slide in are cut out, And it just starts at the first male character sliding in. *On television programs, "PICTURES" is replaced by "TELEVISION". FX/SX: Characters Dancing Music/Sound Effects: An unknown ABC ident music. May have the opening theme play over it. Music/Sounds Variant: On Comedy World: The Movie & the sequel of The Brian Movie, it's silent. Availability: Current. First appeared on Sara. Scare Factor: Low to medium for the version with the music, minimal for the opening theme, & low for the silent version. For the music, it might get into some. For the silent version, you may expect a sudden noise to scare you. 2nd Logo (1997-2014) Logo: A still variant of the 1st logo, but the text is moved to below the characters, and in a different font. Bylines: *(1997-2006) A Tori Net Company *(2006-2012) A GoAnimate Kids Channel Company *(2012-2014) A TimeWarner Company Music/Sound Effects: Silent. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Same as logo 1. 3rd Logo (2000-2003) Screen (2).jpg Screen (2.1).jpg Logo: On a blue background, we see two Erics dancing, with GOANIMATE PICTURES between them. Variants: *Starting in 2001, there is a byline reading "A TORI NET COMPANY". *There is an animated version, the two Erics fly across the screen and the text fades in below. *On That Sinking Feeling, the background is gray and the text is yellow. This was quickly plastered by logo 9 on reruns and the re-release of the movie. The original DVD has this logo intact with the byline reading "A TIMEWARNER COMPANY". What a shame. Trailer Variants: In the end, a scape door appears. after a second, it disapeers, revealing the logo again, but the text is replaced by one of these: *Coming Soon to a Theater Near You *Coming Soon to own on DVD and Video *Now on Video *Now on DVD *Feature Presentation Music/Sound Effects: Silent. Availability: Same as logo 1. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2001-2003) Screen (2.3).jpg Screen (2.4).jpg Screen (2.3.1).jpg Logo: In a bedroom, we see a small Eric. A few seconds later, a large Brian appears. We then see the text GOANIMATE PICTURES. Variants: On adult movies, the characters are bleeding. This was quickly scrapped and replaced with logo 5, but some adult movies of the time have it. Here's another: On Chef Eric, the logo has a chef hat, animation and all. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a cute little ditty. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Medium for the normal and Chef Eric versions. Nightmare for the one with the blood. 5th Logo (2003-2006) Logo: On a white background, a filmreel fades in with characters from various themes on it. Until the reel disappears, A GoAnimate logo pans in from the right. As this happens, the background fades to black. The text P I C T U R E S fades in. Variant: On adult movies, we see that the filmreel is ripped. Music/Sound Effects: The filmreel rolling, and a choir sound when the GoAnimate logo appears, and an explosion when P I C T U R E S fades in. Adult movies have a 6-note theme. Availability: Same as logos 1 and 3. Scare Factor: Medium. GoAnimate Studios (2006-2010) Goanimate 3.png Screen (2.5).jpg Screen (2.6).jpg Logo: A Go! zooms in and then zooms out to reveal Animate next to it. Then STUDIOS fades in. Then Eric comes down from the top and lands on the m. He then trips from the i and lands on the D in STUDIOS. Variants: * On Cat Wars: The Series, the logo is still. * On Superhero Eric, Eric is all muddy. * On The Baby Moves, There is a baby instead of Eric. * On Orange Puff, Eric trips from the n instead of i. * On movies, the logo is in letterbox format. * On Building Something, Eric is gone. Plus, the exclamation mark is replaced with, surprisingly, a vertical brick. * Sometimes, this logo is in 1:69 format. Music/Sound Effects: A sound depending on what movement it is. Availability: Common. "The Eric Show" and "Orange Puff" airs on Go!Kids, so you can see it. Blocks like FOX Secret Slumber Party keeps this logo intact. Scare Factor: Same as logo 4. GoAnimate Pictures (Second Era) 6th Logo (2010-2014) Screen (4).jpg Screen (3).jpg Screen (4.1).jpg Logo: On an orange background, we zoom out to see the same characters as the 1st Logo. We see the text GOANIMATE PICTURES. Variants: *Early years have the logo zoomed in. *On Michael's Trip, the logo is still. *On Blue's First Day of School, there is a pawprint beside the text, as Eric shouts "WHOA!", even though the latter is absent. FX/SFX: Characters Dancing II Music/Sounds: Same as the Warner Bros. Television Logo. Music/Sounds Variant: The zoomed in version have eric saying "Goanimate! Woo-hoo this is my place!" Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Low. Early version is Medium. 7th Logo (September 17 2011-May 17 2013) By this time, the Tori Net company had been discontinued when they are bought from TimeWarner, which kept the GOANIMATE PICTURES name. Untitled (2).png Untitled (3).png Untitled (4).png Untitled.png Logo: On a city with a banner reading "GoAnimate Pictures 100th Anniversary" We see many GoAnimate characters. There fireworks is popping. The gold cloud zooms in to reveal a gold background and zooms to see the same characters as logos 1, 2 and 6. The Hand silde zooms to text 100th Anniversary and A TimeWarner byline below that. Variants: * There is a version where some characters are gone. One movie is "Sara 3". * On movies released from September 17 to December 31 2011, There is a version where "100th Anniversary" is gone. Look for this variant on "Comedy Goes Wild". * On movies released from January 1 to May 17 2013, There is a version where "Celebrating Over 100 Years" is seen above the text. It is in a darker shade than usual, due to film detoranation or a mistake at GoAnimate Studios. * Sometimes, the logo is still. FX/SX: Characters Dancing, Green Background and Fireworks. Music/Sounds: Here are a list of music: NOTE: There are fireworks(sounding the same as Walt Disney Pictures) playing in the background *January 1 2012-May 15 2012: Same as The Paramount 2011 Logo. *May 16 2012 July 8 2012: Same As Warner Bros. *July 9 2012-December 31 2012: Same as the 2011 Walt Disney Pictures Logo. 8th Logo (May 18 2013-2014) Logo: On a Green BG, we see Eric pointing at the screen. Below him is the text: "GOANIMATE PICTURES". Variants: * Nickelodeon, which normally edits out GoAnimate Pictures logos, text this intact on the movie "Rich Dad", except they put in a "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" line below GOANIMATE PICTURES. * "CELEBRATING OVER 100 YEARS" can be seen above in 2013 movies. * On Nelvana programs, Eric is replaced by the Nelvana Polar Bear. Music/Sounds: Two trumpet notes. Availability: Very common. Scare Factor: None, you can't just be amazed by the lack of the characters which has grased the GoAnimate Pictures name for over 10 years. 9th Logo (June 4 2013-November 25 2015) By this time, GoAnimate Pictures had billions of responses to return the characters. GoAnimate Pictures and its employees decided to return them. So they did. Logo: On a gold background, we see a flag wave with the letter G on it. Then we see a flag wave with the letter O on it. The entire thing keeps going until we zoom out from the last flag to see that the flags have spelled GOANIMATE PICTURES. The familiar characters walk in. The byline "A Time Warner Company" appears below. The characters wink one time. Variants: * On "Summer Fever", they are wearing sunglasses. * On "The Funnies" and "Cute Kittens", a scottish kitten walks in, then jumps on the characters until they are too weak to move. He then looks at us and meows then says "No more of this crap! Just end the show!". Music/Sounds: Two drumbeats, then a trumpet fanfare, then the cute little ditty from logo 4. Availibity: Common. Scare Factor: Low. 10th Logo (July 18 2013(Alternate)) Logo: On a green background we see a white jack-in-the-box, with the front having the GoAnimate Pictures logo. When the jack-in-the-box finishes winding, the top pops up with the four characters yelling "GoAnimate Pictures!". Music/Sounds: The jack-in-the-box theme(Pop Goes The Weasel), then party blowers and fireworks. Availibity: Very, very, very Rare! Seen on only one episode of The Brian Show, the one with Eric trying to change the traffic lights. Scare Factor: None. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:2010 Category:2014 Category:2012 Category:2006 Category:2003 Category:2000 Category:1997 Category:2011 Category:2013